Description: (Adapted from applicant's description) The objective of this application is to utilize molecular genetic approaches to better understand the relationship between deletions in the short arm of chromosome 9 and phenotypic abnormalities associated with its disorder. The investigator proposes to carry out molecular characterization of 9p deletion syndrome patients and examine its molecular karyotype / phenotype correlations.